


One Moment

by BedazzledDiana



Series: Pidge and Hunk [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BedazzledDiana/pseuds/BedazzledDiana
Summary: Pidge and Hunk take a day and spend some time together, after finding out the gender of Keith and Lance's baby.





	One Moment

**Nine Weeks Later**

Pidge yawned and stretched her arms out. She turned onto her side and look at Hunk, who looked handsome (even if he was snoring and did have a puddle of drool). She reached forward and moved some hair out of his face. She smiled before retracting her hand and pulling herself out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She let her hands run over her baby bump. _Twenty weeks and counting,_ she thought. She brought her left hand up and smiled at the wedding ring that sat on her finger. She looked at the ring below it and smiled at her engagement ring. Pidge bit her bottom lip when she tears slide down her face. She wiped them away and sighed. She walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs that led to the living room. She looked at the pictures and smiled at the pictures from her and Hunk’s wedding, Keith and Lance’s wedding, and Adam’s memorial. She picked up the one of them at Adam’s memorial and felt dread in her stomach. She remembered how hard that die was for Shiro and Matt considering they were her, Lance, and Hunk when they were together. Pidge sat the picture down and wiped her eyes when felt tears.

She walked into the living room and opened the fridge. She pulled out eggs, bacon, and a carton of milk. She turned the stove and coffee pot. She let the stove heat up before she broke the eggs and put them in. She let them cook while she took a sip milk. When she drank it, she felt something wet between her legs. She looked down at pajama pants and dropped the milk carton. “Hunk!” She yelled dropping the spatula, running to the bottom of the stairs. “Hunk, I think somethings wrong!” She yelled again. She heard a loud thump before she saw Hunk exit their bedroom and come down the stairs.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He asked. Pidge motioned to her crotch. Hunk followed her gestured and stared at the red seeping through her pants. “Is that normal?” He questioned. Pidge shook her head. “Okay, then, let’s go to the hospital.” He grabbed her hand a pulled her out of the house and into the car. The drive to the hospital was quick. They went in through emergency and signed in. They were in to see a doctor in minutes.

“Mrs. Garrett, hi, I’m Doctor Juna, the on call OB GYN. I understand that you came in today because of some vaginal bleeding and you’re twenty weeks pregnant?” Pidge nodded. Doctor Juna smiled and put some gloves on. “Okay, well, we’ll do an ultrasound to make sure everything is going alright with the baby.” Pidge nodded again. Juna put gloves on and grabbed everything she’d need. She turned on the ultrasound machine and lifted up Pidge’s shirt. She placed the gel on Pidge’s stomach, causing the girl to shiver. “Sorry, should’ve warned you it was cold.” She moved the stick around and looked at the baby. The group sat in silence for a few minutes until Juna spoke. “She’s a normal and healthy little girl. Nothing’s wrong.” She said, turning to Pidge and Hunk, who gaped at the news.

“She?” Pidge asked.

“You’re having a girl, Mrs. Garrett.”

“Lance and Keith are gonna be so happy.” She stated, turning to Hunk. She turned back to Juna. “So everything is normal?” Juna nodded.

“Yes, what you experienced was completely and one hundred percent normal. It was spotting, which occurs usually in the second and third trimester. So if happens again, just make an appointment with your OB GYN.” Pidge nodded. “Hmm, you’re sure you’re twenty weeks pregnant?” Juna questions, looking at Pidge’s baby bump. Hunk and Pidge shared a look before looking at the doctor.

“Yes, ma’am. Why do you ask. Is there something wrong after all?” Hunk asked, squeezing Pidge’s hand.

Juna looked at the duo and shook her head before smiling. “No, it’s just you’re bump’s a little bigger for more than twenty weeks, but that’s also completely normal. Every woman’s pregnancy is different.” Pidge released a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. “I should also add that since you’re in your second trimester, try and limit anything that could stress you. Like work, moving, a divorce, family problems, okay?” Pidge nodded. “Alright then you guys are free to go, just check out.” She gave the duo one last smile before standing up and leaving. Pidge put on her clothes, with some help from Hunk, and the duo left the room and made they’re way to check out. They started talking to one another on the way home.

“What an adventure.” Hunk joked, driving down the road. “At least everything’s okay.” He turned to look at Pidge. He did a double take when he noticed the girl’s unusually large smile. “Katie?” He questioned, poking the girl. Pidge turned her head and looked at her husband.

“We’re having a baby girl, Hunk.”

Hunk’s heart broke into a mile pieces. He felt a tear slid down his eyes has he pulled into the driveway. He turned off the car before looking at Pidge. “Except, _we’re_ not having a girl, Lance and Keith are. This is they’re baby.” Pidge’s smile fell.

“Right. Yeah, of course!” She smiled again and exited the car. Hunk watched her walk up to the front door and stop. He exited the car and tossed her the keys. She put them in and turned them before opening the door. Immediately the girl went into a coughing fit. Hunk raced to her. “Smoke.” She coughed and watched hs Hunk entered the house. She watched him take off his shirt and wave it around. She walked in and started opening some windows before making her way to the kitchen.  
“You left the stove on.” Hunk’s muffled voice stated. Pidge looked at the stove, where a burnt pan sat.

“Sorry. Guess I was too busy bleeding to notice.” She joked, but felt her anger rise a little. _Don’t get angry, Katie. He’s just pointing out the obvious_. She thought, taking a deep breath.

Hunk removed the cloth from his mouth and nose. “Pidgeon, this isn’t funny!” He yelled, throwing the cloth at the ground. The girl jumped at the sudden loudness before breaking off into laughter.

“The hell did you just call me?” The girl laughed _._ Hunk looked at her before realizing his mistake

“Um… I can expla-  
“Don’t.” She giggled. “Is that some kind of nickname you guys gave me? Is-” She broke off into laughter. “Is that a nickname for my nickname Pdge?” She asked, laughing. She pushed her face into her hands to stifle some of her laughter..

“Katie, it’s not what you think.” The girl showed no interest of stopping her laughter. She picked her head up, and looked over her shoulder before picking up a bag of flour, and tossing it at him. “Katie!” Hunk exclaimed has flour covered him and the rest of the kitchen. Katie giggled and looked around the flour mess for her husband.

“Tag, you’re it!” She exclaimed, watching has the room filled with flour.

“Tag! You’re it!” He popped out, touching her shoulder.

“Hey!” Pidge exclaimed, looking around the room. She picked up another bag of flour and tossed it in the air before leaving the kitchen and entering the living room. She looked at the couch and saw Hunk sitting on it. She smiled and walked over to him. She bent down and kissed his nose. “Guess what, handsome boy.” She whispered against his lips. Hunk made a humming sound. Pidge raised her hand and planted it on his shoulder. “Tag, you’re it.” She whispered. Hunk groaned before wrapping his arms around Pidge and pulling her into his lap.

“Katie Holt,” he started, “I love you.”

“I think it’s Katie Garrett.” She replied, pulling him into a kiss. Hunk chuckled into the kiss and wrapped his arms more tightly around her. “But I love you too.” He nodded and pulled away. He pulled her down on the couch has he laid down. He held her tightly in his arms.

“You know, I love these quiet moments.” He muttered, pushing his face into her hair. Pidge smiled and shoved her face in between in head and his shoulder. “Nah. I just love you.” He added.

“I love you too…”

Her voice trailed off has the duo fell asleep in each other’s arms. Pidge woke first, like she usually did, and stared at Hunk. She smiled before pulling herself out of his grip. She walked into the kitchen and started cleaning up the flour mess. When she was done, she walked over to the fridge only for someone to wrap their arms around her waist.  
“Let’s go back to sleep, Kate.” Hunk said in her hair. Pidge rolled her eyes and turned around and hugged him. She pulled away and grabbed her phone. She turned it on a put on ‘Perfect’ by Ed Sheeran. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he placed his on her hips.

“I’d much rather dance.” She muttered, setting her head against his chest. They swayed to the slow beat of the song, enjoying one another’s company.

Pidge raised her head and pulled her husband into a kiss. Hunk returned the kiss, bending down. When they pulled away, Hunk spun the girl around. “Darling, just hold my hand. Be my girl, I’ll be your man. I see my future in your eyes. Baby, I’m dancing in the dark, with you between my arms.” He sang into her hair.

“Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in person and he looks perfect.” Pidge sang. Hunk spun her again. They moved into a kiss, both an inch from the other’s lips.

“I don’t deserve this. You look perfect tonight.” They whispered before going in for another kiss. They pulled away and rested their foreheads together. Hunk pulled away and walked away. Pidge smiled and watched him walk out of the kitchen. She heard his footsteps go up the stairs which was followed by her phone binging. She turned around and opened a message.

**Matt:** _Guess who Shiro and I are on a date with_

The message was followed with a picture of Shiro and Adam laughing. Pidge laughed at the photo before typing a reply.

**Me:** _Tell Adam I say hello :)_

She placed her phone down and looked around the kitchen at photos. Some from the Voltron memorial, others from weddings, funerals, birthdays, and so on. She looked down at her wedding ring and smiled. “The happiest day of my life.” She smiled to herself. Her phone binged again and she picked it up. “Two messages?” She questioned.

**Matt:** _Adam says he misses you (btw told him about the baby, he says congrats)_

Pidge rolled her eyes and closed his messages and opened her other message.

**Hunk:** _Come upstairs, I have a surprise for you ;)_

Pidge raised an eyebrow before putting her phone down and making her way up the stairs. She peered in their bedroom. “Hunk?” She called. She looked around and didn’t see him. She walked out of the room and looked through every room until she reached the bathroom. She looked at before entering. She stepped in and started gawking at the room. The bath was filled with bubbles and candles surrounded the tub. Hunk was sitting on the edge of the tub. “You were up here for, like, five minutes. How’d you do this?” She asked, walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Magic.” He answered, kissing her cheek. Pidge leaned into kiss him only to jump away and grab her stomach. “What?” Hunk asked, jumping up.

“I think the baby just kicked.”

“What?” He immediately placed his hands on her stomach and felt the small kick. Pidge looked down at her stomach before looking up at him with a smile that was mirrored on Hunk’s face. “Oh, my god.” He laughed. Pidge giggled and placed her hands on top of Hunk’s.

“She’s kicking.” She pulled away. “I have to tell Lance and Kei-” Hunk grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She relaxed into the kiss. She pulled away. “After this baby is born, let’s have our own.”

“But you sai-”

“I know, I know. I know before all of this we weren’t ready for kids, but there’s no such thing as being ready. We’ll never be ready, so after this, let’s do it.”

Hunk was silent for a moment before smiling. “Okay.” He answered.

“Okay?” His wife questioned.

“Okay. After this, let’s do it.”

Pidge smiled a hugged Hunk tightly. “God, I love you.” She replied. She let go. “I’m gonna go call Lance and Keith and let them know their baby is kicking.” She kissed Hunk’s cheek before leaving the room. Hunk watched her walk away and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what this is. It's a mess and kinda rushed, but I really liked where it went.


End file.
